The realities surrounding the need for self-defense devices are well known. It is also well known that people want to feel safe in their personal space (e.g., at home). However, they often prefer to provide for their own safety through self-defense in a manner that does not involve an inherently lethal means of protection. Accordingly, a device that provides for such self-defense in a manner that is not specifically configured to inflict life threatening injuries and that is specifically configured to serve as a deterrent to being attacked or otherwise victimized is beneficial desirable and useful.